supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
McDownell Family/Transcript
Toy Jail box discipline technique Dawn: Rose if you don't listen to mommy Rose your Doodle plush is going to toy time out box. Dawn puts Rose's Doodle plush in to toy time out box. Bedtime JoJo is wearing her Danger Mouse Pjs holding her Baron Greenback plush Rose and Leah: "We wanna watch SUNNY DAYYYYYYYYYYYYY"! Jack: If you don't get in bed your Rox doll is going in toy jail Rose and Leah: We want to watch SUNNY DAY! JoJo is holding her Penfold plush looking scared. Time Out Rose: Can I please watch Sunny Day? JoJo: No, I'm watching Danger Mouse. Rose: "I want to watch SUNNY DAYYYYYYYY!" Dawn: Rose, this is your warning. if you don't let JoJo watch Danger Mouse, you will be in time out. Dawn: You were placed here because you won't let you sister watch Danger Mouse. In the meantime, your Sunny doll is going to toy banded box. Dawn: What do need to say? Rose: Sorry Dawn: Thank you JoJo vs Rose JoJo: Can I please I have my Penfold plush back? Rose: No! (JoJo tears the Penfold plush's head off) JoJo:" Mom! Rose broke my Penfokd plush! " Dawn: Rose if you don't give your sister her Penfold plush back I will put you in time out. Dawn You were on the naughty beanbag because you broke your sister's Penfokd plush she had it for Christmas from Santa in addition to that your Sunny Day coloring book will be in toy jail and you will not have it until Thursday. Dawn: You were placed there beacuse you broke her Penfold plush. Dawn: What do you need to say ? Rose: Sorry Dawn: Thank you JoJo's 8th birthday party And she is having a Danger Mouse themed party Mouse theme song is playing in the background see JoJo dressed as Penfold the hamster Jack: Rose and Leah, there will be no Sunny Day this time Rose and Leah: WE WANT SUNNY DAY AS A THEME!!!!!!!!!! changes the Danger Mouse theme song to the Sunny Day theme song. Dawn: Who changed the music? Rose and Leah: SUNNY DAY ROCKS! friend changed the Danger Mouse music back. JoJo: Wow I got Danger Mouse DVDs and a Danger Mouse coloring book. Morgan: This is from your friend Natalie. JoJo: I got a frozen Elsa plush doll and Frozen Fashems case inside I got Elsa. Party''' aftermath''' JoJo is in her Danger Mouse Pjs crying JoJo: I just want a perfect birthday but my younger sisters ruined Jack: I'll give you a hot bath and some hot chocolate what Danger Mouse mug do you want? JoJo: I want a Penfold mug Rose broke 'JoJo's Danger Mouse Plush'JoJo: Mom Rose broke my Chase plush Dawn: This is your warning if you dont give your sister her Danger Mouse plush back you will be going to time out. Dawn: You were placed there for breaking her Danger Mouse plush in addition to that your Sunny Day top trumps are going to toy jail. JoJo consficates Rose’s Sunny day top trumps in to toy jail. Rose escapes from timeout to watch Sunny Day. Dawn: Turn off Sunny Day and your Sunny Day sticker book will be in toy jail. Jack: I’ll fix your Danger Mouse plush for you JoJo. JoJo: Thanks Dad for fixing my Danger Mouse plush. Rose: “I’m sorry JoJo.” JoJo: Thank you Rose vs JoJo JoJo: Mom! Rose bit me Dawn: What plaster do you want? JoJo: Penfold Bye Bye Stella Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties